Mune
by Daisatsu
Summary: Hanya sebuah pembicaraan antar siswa lelaki kelas 3-E saat acara menginap di sekolah mereka./ "Kalian lebih suka wanita berdada besar, atau rata?"/ "DADA OKUDA-SAN ITU PUNYAKU!"/ Rate & Genre nggak sesuai/ Bad summary/ RnR please, thankyou :)
**Character © Matsui Yusei**

 **Story © Daisatsu**

 **Tittle: Mune**

 **Pair :** Karma A. X Manami O.

 **Genre:** Drama, Comedy (GATOT)

 **Rate:** T or semi M?

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, cerita pasaran, humor gagal, dan lain-lain…

 **Summary:** Hanya sebuah pembicaraan antar siswa lelaki kelas 3-E saat acara menginap di sekolah mereka./ "Kalian lebih suka wanita berdada besar, atau rata?"/ "DADA OKUDA-SAN ITU PUNYAKU!"

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Isogai- _kun_ , tolong kau atur murid lelaki agar tak berkeliaran kesana kemari, ya."

Suara Kataoka Megu membuat Isogai Yuuma, selaku ketua kelas 3-E menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati Megu dan gadis-gadis kelasnya membawa sebuah handuk serta beberapa peralatan mandi di tangan mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?" pertanyaan konyol itu langsung saja meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kami akan ke _onsen_ dibawah sana untuk menyegarkan diri."

Mendengar kata ' _onsen_ ' yang keluar dari mulut Megu, membuat telinga Okajima Taiga yang tengah asyik bermain kartu memicing. Membuatnya menoleh ke arah para gadis.

" _Onsen_?" Ia membanting kartu ditangannya begitu saja. Lalu berdiri. "Aku juga mau ke sana."

"TIDAK!" Semua gadis sontak berteriak. Membiarkan si mesum Taiga untuk ikut dengan mereka sudah jelas bukan pilihan yang bagus.

"Tapi _onsen_ berada jauh dibawah sana. Para gadis tak boleh berkeliaran sendirian diwaktu petang seperti ini," Maehara Hiroto menambahkan. Ia juga mengikuti Taiga berdiri tapi tanpa membanting kartunya.

"Jadi kami akan menemani kalian," Lanjut Taiga.

"Kami tidak berkeliaran sendirian," Kurahashi Hinano menyahut.

"Lagipula jarak _onsen_ dengan gedung ini tidak begitu jauh," Tanggap Okano Hinata.

"Dan kami adalah murid kelas 3-E. Semua penjahat diluar sana tidak sebanding dengan gurita itu," ucap Nakamura Rio.

"Sudah, sudah."

Yuuma akhirnya memutuskan untuk melerai. Lalu menatap para gadis satu-persatu. "Kalian yakin tidak ingin ditemani?"

Kataoka Megu mengangguk diikuti siswi lainnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu semua siswa lelaki harus tetap disini jika tak mau dibunuh oleh Bitch- _sensei_ karena ketahuan mengintip. Dan kalian para gadis, aku cuma minta berhati-hatilah di jalan."

Hiroto dan Taiga menyoraki Yuuma bersamaan. Diikuti beberapa siswa yang juga ingin pergi ke onsen -dalam tanda kutip- bersama para gadis.

"Kami pasti akan berhati-hati," Rio mengedipkan matanya. " _Sore, ja~_ "

Rio melambaikan tangan dan berjalan keluar gedung sekolah bobrok mereka. Diikuti seluruh siswi kelas 3-E yang lain.

Okajima Taiga mendengus kesal sambil kembali mendudukkan dirinya dilantai dengan kasar. "Padahal ini kesempatan yang bagus."

Hiroto menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Jarang sekali kita mempunyai kesempatan bagus seperti ini."

"Aku benarkan?Apa kalian tidak mau melihat bagaimana bentuk dada para gadis itu?" Taiga bertanya. "Dari sebuah artikel yang kubaca, dada gadis yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan itu mempunyai bentuk yang paling bagus."

Kali ini Terasaka Ryouma manggut-manggut. "Aku setuju denganmu Okajima."

Taiga tersenyum puas. "Jadi..." ia meluruskan kakinya yang terlipat sambil menghela nafasnya. "Kalian lebih suka wanita berdada besar, atau rata?"

Pertanyaan Taiga membuat sebagian siswa kelas 3-E tertarik. Mereka yang awalnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing kini memperhatikan Taiga yang masih asik memainkan kartunya sembari menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja wanita berdada besar," Muramatsu Takuya yang menjawab pertama kali.

Sugaya Sousuke terlihat mendegus geli. "Dada gadis yang besar jelas jauh lebih menarik."

"Gadis berdada besar. Aku menyukainya," Yoshida Taisei menambahkan.

Taiga tertawa lalu kembali membanting kartunya. Atensinya fokus pada teman-temannya yang tanpa sadar mengelilinginya. "Apalagi saat mereka bergoyang," ia meletakkan tangannya pada dadanya sendiri. Lalu menaik turunkan tangannya. " _Boing... Boing..._ Seperti itulah."

Semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Taiga. Permainan kartu mereka pun tanpa sadar terabaikan.

"Kau benar. Melihat dua gundukan itu bergoyang memberi kesenangan tersendiri," Ryouma berucap.

Si ketua kelas menghela nafas mendengar percakapan teman-temannya. "Jika mereka mendengar ini, habislah kalian."

"Lalu menurut kalian, diantara para gadis di kelas kita siapa yang paling mempunyai dada paling besar?"

Sepertinya Yuuma diabaikan kali ini.

"Yada- _san_ punya dada yang bagus," Sousuke buka suara.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingat, waktu itu kita memenangkan liburan gratis milik kelas A. Dan memang benar, saat Yada- _san_ memakai bikini dadanya begitu _wow_."

"Kupikir punya Nakamura- _san_ juga bagus. Memang tak sebesar punya Yada- _san_. Tapi bentuknya begitu menggoda," Hiroto menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Hei, ayolah kalian. Hentikan pembicaraan ini," Yuuma kembali menegur.

"Isogai bagaimana? Lebih menyukai wanita berdada besar atau rata?"

Pertanyaan Hiroto membuat semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah sang ketua kelas. "E-entahlah."

"Ayolah, kau pasti juga menyukai wanita berdada besar _'kan_?" Taiga menatap Yuuma sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. "Oh- atau mungkin gadis _gentle_ dengan dada sedang seperti Kataoka- _san_?"

"He-hentikan itu," Wajah Yuuma benar-benar memerah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tokoh utama game dewasa kelas kita? Kau suka dada wanita yang bagaimana?"

Merasa dirinya yang dimaksud, Chiba Ryouunosuke yang sedang mengelap pistol anti- _sensei_ miliknya menoleh.

"Biasanya, tokoh utama _erogame_ sepertimu lebih mengerti hal-hal yang seperti ini."

Tokoh utama game dewasa memang nama samarannya. Tapi jangan menganggap Ryuunosuke itu penggila game, apalagi _erogame_ seperti yang mereka bicarakan.

"Dada Hayami- _san_ adalah yang terbaik," Hiroto mencoba menirukan suara Ryuunosuke sambil mengikuti gaya lelaki itu.

Yang lain tertawa begitu mendengar Hiroto. Terlebih lagi, ketika melihat telinga Ryuunosuke yang memerah.

" _Yah_. Kita anggap saja kalau Chiba menyukai dada seperti punya Hayami- _san_ ," Taisei berucap.

Kali ini Taiga meregangkan badannya. "Zaman sekarang mana ada lelaki yang menyukai gadis dengan dada rata."

Lalu serempak semuanya menoleh kearah Shiota Nagisa yang kebetulan baru saja masuk ke kelas mereka bersama si setan merah kelas 3-E, Akabane Karma.

"Aku hanya tahu satu orang di kelas ini yang menyukai wanita berdada rata."

Ucapan Hiroto membuat langkah Nagisa dan Karma terhenti. Lalu sepasang _shappire_ dan _mercury_ itu menatap Taiga dan geng mesumnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Karma bertanya. "Sepertinya seru sekali."

Yuuma menghela nafas. "Mereka sedang membicarakan tipe wanita ideal mereka."

"Sepertinya menarik," Karma mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu melirik Nagisa. "Ayo kita ikut mendengarkan."

"Ayolah Nagisa, Karma. Jangan ikut mendengarkan apa yang mereka obrolkan. Bisa-bisa kalian-"

"Nagisa, kau menyukai dada yang rata seperti punya Kayano- _san 'kan_?" Taiga langsung saja bertanya tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Yuuma.

Sepertinya si ketua kelas itu sudah benar-benar diabaikan.

Wajah Nagisa merona. Tak menyangka mereka akan menanyakan pertanyaan privasi semacam itu. "A-ah- itu- aku-"

Seringai tercetak diwajah Hiroto, Taiga dan komplotan geng mesum lainnya.

"Ayolah Nagisa, jangan malu-malu. Semua disini lelaki," Taiga menaikturunkan alisnya. " _Yaah_ , kecuali kau memang tak normal."

"Te-tentu saja aku normal!" Nagisa melayangkan protes. Walaupun wajahnya imut dan terkesan cantik seperti seorang gadis, Nagisa tetaplah seorang lelaki.

Hanya mungkin, tak terlalu terobsesi pada dada wanita seperti Taiga atau yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya bisa menjawab pertanyaan kami."

Nagisa membeku. Soal urusan tipe dada ideal itu adalah privasinya. Tak seharusnya diumbar-umbar seperti ini.

"Jelas gadis berdada sedang itu lebih menarik."

Celetukan Karma membuat mulut Nagisa yang sempat terbuka kembali terkatup. Bersamaan dengan teman-teman yang lain, iris sebiru laut itu menatap kearah Karma.

"Dada besar itu menghalangi pandangan. Apa itu sesuatu yang menonjol di balik baju mereka, sangat tidak enak dilihat."

Alasan Karma membuat semua yang ada disana spechless. _Anak ini kenapa_? Mungkin pertanyaan semacam itu menghinggapi kepala geng mesum kelas 3-E.

"Dada besar seperti itu hanya akan membuat para gadis kesusahan. Belum lagi punggung mereka yang akan terasa pegal membawa beban seberat itu," Karma menghela nafasnya. "Bagiku, dada besar itu hanyalah gumpalan lemak yang menumpuk di dada mereka."

Karma mengakhiri argumennya dengan deheman rendah.

"Baiklah..." Hiroto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Jadi teman kita Akabane Karma ini berada di skuad dada rata bersama Shiota Nagisa."

"Kita lihat, siapa selain Kayano- _san_ siapa yang punya dada rata..." Taiga berucap sambil memasang tampang berfikir. "Kanzaki- _san_... Tidak, tidak. Dadanya memang lebih kecil dibanding Nakamura- _san_. Tapi wajah cantiknya menutupi itu semua."

Semua tertawa sambil mengangguk setuju. Begitu juga Karma.

"Okuda- _san_ bagaimana?"

Tawa Karma seketika berhenti begitu mendengar Sugaya Sousuke menyebut nama itu. Telinganya memicing tajam. "Kupikir ia mempunyai dada yang lebih kecil-"

"Ow, ow, ow. Sugaya Sousuke- _san_. Kau jangan berkata sembarangan," Taiga menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri. "Kau belum lihat bagaimana dada Okuda- _san_ yang sebenarnya."

Kali ini mata Karma memicing tajam. Memandangi Taiga dengan tatapan yang mulai menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Hari minggu lalu, aku tak sengaja bertemu Okuda- _san_ dan adiknya di kolam renang. Dan kalian tahu?" Taiga bertanya dengan suara pelan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Diikuti gelengan para lelaki mesum yang tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya, ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari cerita Taiga.

"Waktu itu Okuda- _san_ memakai baju renang- _ehem_ \- bikini- _ehem_ yang lumayan _lho_."

Nagisa melirik kearah Karma. Lalu menelan salivanya begitu merasakan sebuah hawa membunuh di sekitar lelaki itu.

Sepertinya mereka yang ada disitu lupa, bahwa gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini adalah gadis incaran Karma. Hei, berita tentang Karma yang menyukai gadis penggila kimia itu sudah diketahui oleh semua anak lelaki di kelasnya.

"Dan dadanya," Taiga menampakkan wajah mesum yang kentara. "Memang tak sebesar punya Yada- _san_ , tapi-" ia memutus kata-katanya, lalu membuka tutup telapak tangannya pelan.

"-Ukurannya begitu pas di genggaman. Dan dari hasil analisisku, dada Okuda- _san_ termasuk yang padat dan berisi. Jadi walaupun tak besar, masih tetap terlihat bagus."

Kesabaran Karma sudah habis. Ia berdiri sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Membuat seluruh siswa lelaki disana menoleh kearahnya. Terlihat aura ungu kehitaman sudah berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"Ka-Karma- _kun_ , tenanglah..."

Netra keemasan Karma menatap tajam Nagisa. Membuat nyali lelaki yanf bermaksud mencegah amukan Karma itu ciut.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan segera berakhir," Yuuma menghela nafasnya. Lalu merangkak mendekati Ryuunosuke yang berada di ujung ruangan. Tak ingin terlibat dalam perang dunia ke III yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meletus.

"Ka-Karma- _kun_ , Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" Hiroto bertanya. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi takut yang kentara.

"Tentu. Aku baik-baik saja," Karma berujar dengan senyum yang begitu mengerikan bagi yang melihatnya.

"Aha.. haha.. haha..." Taiga tertawa. "Ka-kau tau aku- aku ti-tidak bersungguh-sunggug me-mengatakan itu kan Karma..."

"Tentu. Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda, Okajima," Ia berjalan mendekati Taiga yang kini mundur seiring langkah Karma.

Ia yang masih terduduk hanya bisa menatap Karma yang berdiri dengan wajah yang benar-benar ketakukan. Keringat dingin sudah mengaliri pelipisnya.

"haha.. hahahaha.." Okajima kembali tertawa gugup. "A-aku tahu ka-ka-kau tidak akan marah pa-pa-padaku."

Karma masih menampakkan senyum malaikat miliknya. Masih juga melangkah mendekati Taiga yang sudah benar-benar terpojok.

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku menyukai dada seperti milik Okuda- _san_ -"

Dan kata-kata Okajima terputus begitu Karma dengan cepat menguncinya. Tangan lelaki itu bereda di samping kiri dan kanan Taiga. Netra keemasannya menatap sepasang iris Taiga dalam. "Sekali lagi kau menyebut nama Okuda- _san_ , aku pastikan kau tidak akan kembali lagi kesini besok."

Semua lelaki disana menelan saliva mereka. Ancaman Karma kali ini tak main-main.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku tidak akan berbicara so-soal dada Okuda- _san_ -"

"DADA OKUDA- _SAN_ ITU PUNYAKU!"

Seruan Karma menggema memenuhi gedung bobrok kelas 3-E. Membuat semua yang ada disitu membelalakkan matanya. Terlebih lagi ketika-

" _E-eeeeeh_?!"

-Suara lembut Okuda Manami masuk dengan mulus ketelinga mereka. Menyisakan keheningan selama beberapa detik.

" _Wow_ , aku tak menyangka Karma- _kun_ akan mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu," Nakamura Rio menggawil lengan Manami yang wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna hingga menjalari leher dan telinganya.

Karma melepaskan kunciannya pada Taiga. Lalu beralih menatap Manami yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang jelas menunjukkan keterkejutan yang kentara.

"Dada okuda- _san_ itu punyaku," kali ini Kurahashi Hinano menirukan kata-kata Karma dengan gaya keren yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa ini sebuah pengakuan cinta, _hm_?" Rio menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Okuda- _san_ , ini- kau- hanya salahpaham saja..."

"Aku. tidak. mendengar. apa-apa," ia membalik badannya kaku. Pandangannya kosong. Lalu berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat kaku.

"KALIAN-"

Lain Nakamura Rio, lain juga Kurahashi Hinano yang malah menggoda Manami. Kataoka Megu justru menampakan wajah marah yang kentara. Di remasnya handuk ditangannya lalu berjalan sambil menghentakkan menuju kumpulan geng mesum yang masih terduduk bergerumun -kecuali Okajima Taiga.

"-APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN SELAMA KAMI TIDAK ADA?!" Suara lantangnya menggema memenuhi kelas 3-E. Dan detiknya berikutnya, suara Megu menjadi pengisi keheningan di kelas 3-E. Mengomeli para lelaki yang menurutnya sudah membuat keributan di acara menginap malam ini.

Okajima Taiga yang menjadi pelopor pembicaraan, Maehara Hiroto yang menjadi pendukung pembicaraan, Sugaya Sousuke, Muramatsu Takuya, Terasaka Ryouma serta gengnya, bahkan Isogai Yuuma yang mencoba menghentikan obrolan itu juga ikut diomeli. Termasuk Chiba Ryuunosuke yang tak sengaja jadi korban pembicaraan.

Nagisa sibuk menenangkan Karma yang kini menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke dinding dengan tatapan kosong.

"Nagisa."

"Ka-karma- _kun_ tenanglah..."

"Kurasa aku akan mati sekarang juga."

Nagisa membelalakkan matanya. "Ka-Ka-Karma- _kun_.

"Okuda- _san_ membenciku, dia membenciku. Okuda- _san_ membenciku, menbenciku..."

Yang lain hanya bisa spechless melihat adegan di depan mereka. Merasa kasian pada Karma yang terlihat begitu frustasi.

 _Yaah_ , setidaknya setelah kejadian ini Karma tak akan lagi mendengar seseorang membicarakan dada Manami. Iyakan?

.

.

.

FIN

N/A : YAAMPUN INI FIC ABAL APAAN -_- ALUR GAJE SEMUA, NGGAK ADA YANG NYAMBUNG :') MUNGKIN HANYA AKU SENDIRI YANG NGUKUK PAS BACA ULANG.. Nggak tau aja ide absurd bin gaje ini datang darimana :') Berharap aja readers pada suka sama ceritanya. BENAR-BENAR BINGUNG MAU NARUH RATING SAMA GENRE APA DI FF INI :') sisanya aku serahkan sama readers mau nilainya gimana. Yang pasti makasih udah mau nyempetin diri mampir buat baca ff absud bin gaje ini. Jangan lupa reviewnya minna-sama :3 Hontou ni arigato goazimasuuu~ sore jaaa!


End file.
